Labyrinth of My Master's Mind
by XxCrazii.PenguinxX
Summary: I can grant you anything you wish. I will provide you with shelter and nourishment. Alas, your freedom is mine. ShadowxTails Warning: Lemon-Language-Violence BTW, I revised Chap 1


Labyrinth of My Master's Mind

Summary: I can grant you anything you wish. I will provide you with shelter and nourishment. Alas, your freedom is mine. Tailadow

Rating: M for smex, swearing, and violence…

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at writing…and DEFINITELY my first lemon. I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this for my friend Kimmy, and I hope she's not TOO mad that I made Shadow a psychopath.

Chapter 1: Anticipation

The weather was definitely undesirable. Outside the lightning spread across the sky with each flash of light illuminating the dark earth. The winds swirled around and made the trees bend and sway. Rain poured from the heavens and was beating the roof of where the young kitsune boy lay. The building itself was nothing extraordinary. It appeared to be a two story house large enough to fit an average family inside. There were 3 bedrooms in total, however only one of them were currently occupied. The current lone resident was stationed in the bedroom located on the second story. A boy was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. With a sigh, he turned over on the creaky bed towards the only source of light in the cramped room, a single flickering candle. The boy watched as the wax slowly dripped down the side and hardened near the bottom. Outside, the storm raged on and gained velocity every second. Surprisingly, the boy seemed lost in his own personal thoughts and paid no attention to the occasional roaring thunder. The room was lit up when a bolt flashed outside. From that, the boy's features could be seen. He appeared to be a young lad, barely 14 winters old. His face and entire being was covered with beautiful orange and white fur. However, at this moment his coat appeared to be matted and uncared for. His eyes were normally a sparkling blue but currently looked like tarnished sapphires. Their usual flame was extinguished. Both of these beautiful features were shaded by the kitsune's most attractive feature: his twin tails. Both were long and sleek, occasionally twitching at every small sound that arose. The room was so small that every single tap from the overhead rain echoed and spread around the room like spilled water. The kitsune lay anticipating in horror what his "master" had in store for him tonight.

Oh, his master… the mere thought of him sent shivers down the sun-coloured boy's spine. He brought his knees closer to his chest and let out a small whimper. It was not that he did not care for his owner; it was what his master did to him every night in this particular room. The boy's eyes widened in fright and his small body began shaking in sheer terror at the mere thought of the charcoal coloured hedgehog. He did not enjoy these night-time "visits" but his master certainly did. Every night since the kitsune had first arrived at this forlorn place his master appeared to have a fascination with him. When the fox and hedgehog were in the same room, the boy could feel his master's gaze boring into his skull. Every step the kitsune took, the hedgehog's stare would follow. The fox suddenly realized he was wrong. His dark master did not have a mere fascination with him...it was an obsession! The boy shut his eyes and sobbed slightly. He never dared to let a single tear fall in front of his owner. He had to be strong and swore that he would never let the damned hedgehog see a single sign of weakness from him. A tear fell from the boy's cheek and landed onto the creaky bed, resulting in a small dark and wet stain on the perfectly white sheet. The kitsune gasped. If his master saw the small imperfection on this bed, the small fox would definitely receive a swift yet deadly beating.

The fox immediately sprung from the bed and grabbed one of his dirty, hole-filled socks. While franticly scrubbing, he glanced at the clock and his mouth dropped in shock. In less than 2 minutes that hedgehog would arrive! The fox scrambled to his feet and tossed the sock into a corner, praying that his master would not see it. That particular hedgehog was punctual and would not stand for any sign of dirt or anything unclean tarnishing his perfect home. The only exception was the fox-boy himself; the kitsune was about as unclean as a litterbox. The boy ran to the bed and remained seated while counting down the seconds left until his master's arrival. 7…6…5… The hedgehog was always on time; and that was the only fact that he knew. Other than that small glimpse into the hedgehog's life, his master was completely shrouded in mystery. 2…1…the fox shut his eyes at the strike of midnight. His master had to be there just outside the door, raising his fist to knock. The fox's ears pricked just as a rustling sound was heard from the bedroom door. The boy held his breath as the golden door knob began to turn slowly. The door creaked open and there he stood. In the fox's doorway stood his master, Shadow. He was a beautiful sight, with ruby red eyes and midnight coloured fur. His body was perfectly sculpted and appeared to have been sculpted by angels. The only slightly unappealing feature was the sneer plastered onto the hedgehog's face. Tails would have been happy to see him if it was not for fear gripping his heart.

"H-h-hello sir," the fox-boy stammered, falling to his hands and knees at Shadow's feet.

"Ah, Tails. Please, remove yourself from my rug and fetch me some wine," Shadow replied casually with a flick of his paw. He took a seat on the bed and motioned towards the locked cabinet where the liquor is stored.

"But sir! I do not have a key…," Tails said, mentally preparing for a beating. "Only you possess one."

"Mmm… you are correct. Take the key."

"Where is it?"

Shadow smirked. "In my pants." He pointed to a large bulge slowly growing in his lower abdomen.

Tails gasped and tried to find a way around this predicament. "Oh...master… I am unworthy of touching such a place!"

"That's why I want you to get it with your mouth. I would never dream of having such filthy hands make their way into there," Shadow replied with a sigh.

The fox paled. "B-b-but…"

"Damn, Tails. We do this every night! Stop acting like a terrified foal and just get it!" Shadow laughed menacingly. "Or would you rather be hung from the ceiling?"

Tails gulped. "No sir."

The fox moved forward and dropped to his knees beside Shadow. He reached out and grabbed the hem of the hedgehog's pants, holding his breath while doing so. Shadow growled and slapped the fox, sending him across the room. Tails hit the wall and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Dumb ass!" Shadow snarled. "I told you to use your mouth, not your filthy hands!"

Shadow stood up and walked over. He opened a drawer and removed something from inside. He menacingly walked over and clamped then onto Tail's wrists. The fox's eyes were wide in fear.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," Shadow smiled. He gave Tails a quick lick on his cheek. "Never disobey me."

Tails turned rigid. His nightmares and fears were coming alive. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

Shadow smacked Tails again. "It's too late for that now."

With a huge smirk on his face, Shadow pushed a squirming Tails on to the bed. The hedgehog slowly moved his body up, grinding the fox's body while doing so. Tails bit his lip, trying not to moan. When Shadow reached the kitsune's neck, he chewed on the collarbone. The hedgehog then moved his way up Tails, kissing every inch he could until both master and slave were eye-level.

"Moan my fucking name," the charcoal hedgehog growled. He bit Tail's lip, earning a yelp from the fox.

"Shadow…" Tails moaned.

"Louder!"

"SHADOW!"

With a satisfied smile, Shadow gently kissed Tail's lips. The fox opened his mouth to protest, but the hedgehog stuffed his tongue in the boy's open mouth. Shadow's hands moved up and down the fox's body while Tails gripped the bedsheets. Shadow bit the fox's tongue which made the poor boy moan. With a smirk, the hedgehog removed Tail's t-shirt and threw it to the floor.

"M-m-master…what are you doing?!" Tails groaned.

"Just shut-up and enjoy it."

While kissing his slave Shadow began moving his hands on the fox's stomach, feeling the small muscles and pinching his nipples. Tails only squirmed; he could not do anything while bound. The hedgehog stopped tenderly kissing Tails and moved downwards, roughly kissing the fox's fur. When the master reached the fox's nipples, he bit one sharply while pinching the other with his sharp nails. Tails screamed in pain. Shadow breathed heavily, hearing the fox made noises. The hedgehog gently sucked them, trying to ease the pain.

Overhead the thunder clashed, but the pair seemed unaware of it. The hedgehog then moved down then began pulling off Tail's pants, having become bored with the fox's chest. Shadow's hands gripped Tail's fur as the hedgehog began sucking the kitsune's member through his boxers. Tails would not show any sign of enjoying this, so the fox clenched his eyes shut and bit down on his tongue. Shadow noticed this and moved upwards, amusing himself by sucking and swirling his tongue around Tail's belly button.

"What's wrong, my little kitsune?" Shadow had stopped licking Tails and looked up at the fox.

"Nothing…please continue," Tails said while trying not to scream.

"You're not enjoying it?"

Tails did not answer. He averted his eyes and stared out the window. Shadow narrowed his own eyes and pulled off the fox's boxers.

"Look at me when I am pleasing you," Shadow demanded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tails nodded and looked at Shadow without blinking. His face was emotionless and his blue eyes seemed perhaps more dull than before. Shadow did not notice as he flipped Tails onto his stomach. Shadow took off his own clothing, seeing as the fox was motionless. Tails was caught up in his own thoughts of home: his best friend Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge…and most importantly Cream. He missed them all so much and wondered if he ever passed their minds anymore. It had been 2 weeks since Shadow kidnapped Tails and brought him to this hell. The fox didn't know why he was trapped and locked away in some house; the only possibility was fulfilling some sick fantasy of Shadow's.

"Master, do what you want," Tails sighed.

Without speaking, Shadow positioned himself above Tail's buttocks. The fox closed his eyes and began to cry. He longed to run, run far away from Shadow. Then, Tails wished he could return and murder Shadow. He would give the hedgehog every bit of pain that he has endured.

Meanwhile, Shadow stuck his member into Tails, rhythmically moving his hips. In and out he went, gaining speed with every second. The hedgehog grasped the fox's hips and dug in his nails. Shadow felt so euphoric, pounding himself into such a tight hole. Shadow began moaning and increasing his speed. He would come any second now…

Tails lay on his stomach, hearing the hedgehog moan and pound into him. He hated to admit it, but it actually felt kind of good. Normally such a large object stuck into his butt would have sent searing pain throughout his entire body. But after several nights of the same experience, Tails was quite used to it by now. He heard Shadow make a noise and felt his butt fill up with his master's manly juices. The fox then felt the bastard lean over and whisper:

"You are my slave. I can grant you shelter and food. However, your freedom is mine."

Tails attempted to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. The only positive feeling he had was the knowledge that Shadow was finished with him for the night. Atleast now the fox can curl up under the skimpy blanket and sob until sleep brought his mind to an ease. The only difficulty was not to think of his master for that brought nightmares upon the poor boy. Every night he struggled to think of the good times he had shared with Sonic and the others. Those memories were slowly fading away into the night and were being replaced with thoughts of that wretched hedgehog. The boy's ears pricked at the creak of the bed. This meant that his owner was removing himself from the mattress. At last, Tails could breathe easily until tomorrow night.

"Good night, my little kitsune, I shall see you in the morning," Shadow said plainly as he stood up and began gathering his clothing which had been strewn across the room in the heated passion.

While walking out, Shadow reached into his pocket and removed a small key. With a sinister smile, he was about to shut the door when he realized something. The hedgehog came to an abrupt halt and turned to the fox.

"Why is your sock in the corner?" Shadow inquired, slightly raising one eyebrow.

Tails's happiness drained away and his eyes grew to almost double their size. "Uhhmm…No reason. I thought that it would add appeal…"

"Appeal? You thought a white sock would assist in turning this dump into an exquisite beauty?" Shadow's ruby eyes squinted. "Little kitsune, what sick fantasies are floating through that head of yours?"

The fox-boy hung his head in shame and braced himself as Shadow walked over; it seemed like an eternity for the hedgehog to cross the room. Every thump on the floor caused by Shadow's feet made Tails' heart quicken. A trickle of sweat ran down his brow but the fox dared not move.

"Do you remember the punishment for insubordination?" the master snickered at his slave.

The fox averted his eyes and sighed. "Yes…the whip is under the bed."

"You do not have anything to say for yourself? I am a kind master; do not take that as a sign of weakness."

"Yes. You are a kind master."

"Now, you are to bathe with me," Shadow smiled as he grabbed the fox's wrist and dragged him out of the room. "This will be your punishment; you should be kissing my feet and saying how wonderful I am."

Tails merely nodded as he followed his master out of the room. He decided that no resistance was the best option. His master was angry enough as is and a bath is a better punishment than a severe beating. The fox still had bruises on his left thigh from last time. Across the hallway and into the bathroom the two strode. Unlike Tails' room, the bathroom looked tidy and new. The marble sink and toilet were shiny without a speck of dirt. But the real masterpiece was the large Jacuzzi placed against the wall. Overtop of it hung a small paining of a daisy. Tails wondered how something so pure could be placed in such a morbid house.

"Ah, I see that you have noticed the daisy," Shadow said as he began gathering soaps.

"It really is quite beautiful and innocent," Tails sighed.

"Indeed it is. In fact, it reminds me of you. Before you came here, you too were completely innocent and pure. Such frivolity, if you ask me. Like the daisy does every winter, your innocence died. Unlike the daisy you shall never reclaim it. The daisy returns every spring, fresh and new. What you have lost will never be returned to you," Shadow laughed at the last sentence.

The kitsune stared at his master blankly.

"Don't look at me like that," Shadow snapped. He chuckled as his eyes scanned the fox.

Tails gasped and looked down. He had forgotten his clothes and Shadow dragged him out before he had an opportunity to cover himself. The fox turned beet red and attempted to hide his privates.

"Why are you being so modest, Tails? There is nothing there that I have not seen previously," the black hedgehog laughed. "If you really are embarrassed, then please, take a seat in the bathtub. The bubbles will cover you."

The fox gasped and began backing away towards the door. He had to go and get out of here. What the hedgehog was planning was unmentionable. When the cold, hard wood touched his skin, the fox whimpered. He reached down for the door knob and attempted to twist it. However, it would not budge. There was no escape from this madness.

Shadow laughed as he twirled the bathroom key on his index finger. "Do not run…little fox…I never hurt you…too badly."

Without a sound, Shadow grabbed Tails around the waist and led him into the bathtub. The fox gently stepped into the Jacuzzi and took a seat. He had given up all hope of a miraculous escape. The kitsune decided to sit patiently in the tub until his master was finished.

Shadow turned on the taps and the tub was filled with warm water. The water relaxed Tails and eased up his tense muscles. He watched his owner out of the corner of his eye, wondering what the psycho would do next. The hedgehog poured different soaps into the bath: pink, purple, blue and even orange. He then stepped in and joined Tails, sitting directly across from him. The two sat in silence for quite some time until Tails decided to break the silence encircling the two.

"Master, why did you choose me? I mean…there is nothing spectacular about me," Tails asked, bringing up the courage to ask such a question. There was a high possibility than Shadow would snap and the fox would receive a beating. However, the temptation was too great.

"Well, Tails. I chose you because I had always liked you. Does that answer your question?" Shadow replied as he began rubbing his arms in lilac soap.

Tails nodded and the two were silent for quite some time until Shadow began scrubbing other parts of his body. He began washing his chest, squeezing the cloth so that water poured onto his coat. Any other person in Tails' position would have been aroused at the sight. Tails just sat there with an expressionless face. Finally, after a couple of minutes of washing, Shadow decided that he was finished for now. With one sleek movement, he grabbed a robe and wrapped the silky cloth around his body.

"Good Night, little kitsune," Shadow said as he unlocked the door. "I shall see you tomorrow night. You are free to roam the house as you like. However, never under any circumstances leave or try to escape. For if you do, I shall hunt you down. You cannot hide from me. Sleep well."

Tails was left sitting in the tub. His mind was blank and he felt like a hollow trunk. With a sigh, the fox lifted himself out of the bath and reached for a nearby towel. The softness felt like heaven on his fur, so unlike the rough rags he normally uses to clean himself. Tails felt sleepy so he decided to go back to his room and drift off to sleep. Surprisingly, the bath calmed him and released most negative thoughts.

While tiptoeing across the hallwas, the kitsune left wet paw prints over the opal rugs. The fox made a mental note to clean them up afterwards. From downstairs he heard the front door slam shut. It eased the fox's mind knowing that the hedgehog was gone. When Tails reached his bedroom, he searched for his boxers that had been removed from his body earlier; that was the only pair he currently owned. The fox eventually found them on top of the liquor cabinet. He gently removed the towel and slid on his boxers instead. With a sigh, Tails fell onto the bed and his world went blank.

Woah, my lemon sucked… I felt a bit awkward writing that, maybe I'll revise it later. Anyways, please R&R, your comments are appreciated!

Next Chapter: Shadow returns home to see his "friends" and oohh boy do they have questions for the black hedgehog! Also, Tails remembers the night he was kidnapped!


End file.
